


nesting in the living room

by Cashay



Series: 5 Acts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Alternative Universe - Domestic, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nesting, Not Beta Read, Wingfic, mentions of past Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashay/pseuds/Cashay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home Adam finds that his mates decided to turn their living room into a nest. He should have really paid more attention when people tried to tell him things about angels and their culture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nesting in the living room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synnerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/gifts).



> this was written for the 5Act Meme for synnerxx =)

“Okay, what the hell is this?”

When Adam had left this morning to go to university the house had been a bit messy but nothing out of the ordinary, now it was utter chaos. The corridor had been acceptable but the living room looked like a pillow factory had vomited into it rather violently – if pillow factories could vomit, but that wasn't the point.

The point was that their living room could as well have been an improvised padded cell with all the mats, pillows and blanket that were covering the whole room.

Black curtains stopped any light coming in through the windows but there were new lamps as well, bathing the room in a warm, comforting glow. And who the hell left the heating on?

"Lucifer? Michael? Get here right now!" Adam bellowed, not sure if he was supposed to be angry or not.

He could see something moving under a mountain of blankets and a second later Lucifer's head appeared. The archangel looked grumpy and rather unhappy that Adam had dared to shout but he didn't make a move to get out of his hiding spot.

“Adam!” Michael suddenly appeared behind him, surprise coloring his voice. “You weren't supposed to be home for another hour. We aren't done yet!”

“Done with what?” Adam asked, slightly creeped out by the sheer amount of blankets and pillows and not to forget Lucifer glowering from between them.

“The nest.” Michael sounded reverently when he said that, looking at Lucifer with more love and affection than the current death glare warranted.

“The nest.” Adam knew he sounded stupid but he had no clue what Michael was talking about and he was starting to get the feeling that he was missing something important here, something he shouldn't miss.

“Yes, the nest. Lucifer is nearly ready to conceive, soon we're going to have our own little eggs.” Michael cooed while Lucifer just snarled at the words, clearly not as excited as Michael.

Adam felt rather speechless. He had no clue what was going on though he was fairly sure they weren't talking about a chicken egg. From what he remembered of Castiel explaining to Dean how he had been able to get a child from Gabriel though they were both guys Adam was sure that angels weren't able to get pregnant often. He thought Castiel said something about it happening every few hundred years and even then it wasn't guaranteed.

But honestly, he didn't remember much he had been too busy playing with a little ball of feathers under Gabriel's watchful eyes. And he remember even less about the lecture he had gotten before he had been able to meet Michael for the first time.

He felt a hand on his arm and allowed Michael to pull him away from a more and more aggressive and agitated Lucifer. Once they were in their old bedroom – which now seemed to hold all the stuff the two angels had pulled out of the living room – Michael turned him around and forced him to look at him.

“Adam. This is very important for us. I know you don't feel ready for a child but it's probably the only chance in quite a while for Lucifer to get a baby from you, love.”

Pulling himself together Adam tried to process what was going on though he already felt like he was failing spectacularly.

“Wait. So Lucifer can get pregnant?”

Michael seemed a bit disappointed by the fact that he clearly had no clue what was going on but unlike Lucifer he had the self-control to try and explain things even when he thought everyone should know them.

“Not exactly pregnant. We have a mating cycle and once every few hundred years we can create a new being from our grace. But it doesn't always work. Grace can only be bound together by affection so the parties involved need to have a very close relationship for it to work.”

Rather overwhelmed Adam rubbed his hand over his forehead, grabbing his hair in worry before letting go again. Now that he was paying attention to Michael he realized the angel looked drawn and nervous. He might be just as afraid as Lucifer had appeared.

“So now Lucifer can have a baby with you?” he asked, ignoring the twinge of jealousy. If Lucifer and Michael could create a baby he wouldn't be an asshole about it.

“Not with me. With us. It doesn't matter that I'm not in mating season or that you're human. We can have a baby all of our own.”

His head spinning Adam reached out a hand towards the door to try and steady himself. A baby. He never gave much thought about children, especially not when he ended up falling in love with two angels. No one would allow them to adopt a child.

But suddenly he was confronted with the very real possibility to be a father and not only adopting someone but actually having a child – not that there was anything wrong with adoption, this just felt different.

“Wow. Just... wow.” Adam murmured more to himself than to Michael.

“Are you... okay?”

Michael still had problems with colloquial terms though he was getting better. And so far Adam had stopped Lucifer from teaching him any swearwords, no wonder the other angel called him the devil.

“A bit overwhelmed.” Adam admitted, pulling his mind away from the random thoughts that he always came up with when he was stressed out.

Michael took a step forward but before he could take Adam in his arms – which was clearly his intention because Michael was one of those people that believed hugging it out solved everything – and thus distract him from his questions the human had put a hand on his chest to stop him.

“So why is Lucifer not overjoyed?”

It seemed he hit a nerve since suddenly Michael looked rather uncomfortable in his skin and took a step backwards. So much for hugging it out it seemed. Instead of answering he fidgeted with the rim of his shirt.

Sometimes Adam was surprised how human the two archangels would end up acting. Though Lucifer had been exposed to humans a lot more than Michael neither one had ever really learned how to talk things out. Angels didn't have conflicts, they obeyed. And those who didn't shy away from conflicts – like Lucifer – got thrown out.

“You know how he got assigned to another human... before?”

Ah, so this was the reason why Michael was so hesitant, he never liked to talk about before. Adam could understand that well, though he barely knew anything about what Lucifer had been doing before he had come to them he knew that he had been thrown out of the angelic community and that there were obviously many wounds that had yet to heal.

“Yeah. Neither of you ever told me what happened.”

Unconsciously fluffing out his wings Michael began to pace the room. If the situation wasn't that serious Adam would have called it adorable.

“He got assigned to a guy named Nick.” Michael sighed and raked a hand through his hair. “You know assignments don't always work out. Sometimes the elders were wrong and the pair isn't right for each other. Sometimes they simply already love someone else. Whatever it is, failing isn't acceptable in the citadel.”

Already dreading where this was going Adam suddenly longed for simply hugging it out. He made a noncommittal noise, urging Michael on while at the same time he wasn't really sure he wanted to hear it.

“Nick was already in love with another women but they were very accommodating despite that and when Lucifer's mating time came Nick even consented to giving him children because he wanted to see Lucifer happy. But then his wife and child were killed while Lucifer was in the process of forming the new beings.”

Michael sighed and Adam allowed himself to touch the wings of his mate in a comforting gesture.

“Let's say it didn't end well between the two and after loosing his children Lucifer is scarred. Loosing something you're creating from your grace means having a part of you literally ripped out. It happening so violently... it is a miracle Lucifer didn't become insane.”

On a lighter day Adam would have argued that Lucifer was insane because honestly, there was no doubt about it. And if he wasn't so sure of Lucifer's love and devotion he would have worried about his life sometimes.

“Okay. So we're gonna have babies and we're not gonna do anything stupid.”

He could dwell later on what happened to Lucifer but this was a once in a lifetime – well more like a once in a long time – chance and he just knew Lucifer would make a great dad, so would Michael and he could see how much both of them desired it, even Lucifer who behaved like a pissed-of, hungry crocodile, lurking under his blankets.

Michael seemed to be surprised by his sudden resolve but what else had he thought would happen? He knew Adam and he knew the Winchester's stubbornness, he certainly wasn't going to run away screaming.

“One last question? How does it actually work? I mean do we have sex?”

Michael snorted like Adam had said something incredibly dumb and once more he regretted that he had never paid more attention when people tried to tell him things about angels.

“Of course not. Forging a being from the parts of three different essences is a very difficult process and you need a lot of concentration if you don't want to screw it up. So until the babies are born there will be absolutely no sex.”

And there probably wouldn't be any sex when the babies where there either since babies tended to take up a lot of your time. But Adam found he wasn't even really bothered by it. And not once did he think about how it would influence his studies. Honestly, he didn't care for much right now that wasn't a baby.

He wondered if Lucifer was giving up some kind of pheromone that was causing this or if he was simply going crazy.

“So then what _do_ we do?”

“Be close to him, show and tell him how much he means to us. Remember what is needed to hold the eggs together until they're ready to hatch is a strong connection.”

Adam took one deep breath and nodded. Okay, he could do this. Thankfully he wasn't as impaired when it came to showing affection as Dean was. Grabbing Michael's hand he dragged him towards the living room, ignoring the protests that they weren't completely ready yet.

When he stepped into the living room Lucifer snarled again and Adam was sure that his wings would be raised aggressively if they weren't hidden under a giant mountain of blankets. Only Lucifer's head was sticking out but he seemed ready to hide that too as soon as there was some sign of danger.

Letting go of Michael Adam stalked forward with a confidence he wasn't feeling and knelt down in front of the aggressive Lucifer, looking him firmly into the eyes.

“Lucifer. I love you. I am not going to abandon you, no matter what happens. We are going to have those fledgelings together, you, me and Michael. This is going to work out and we are going to be happy. So don't be afraid because we will not let anything happen to you or our children.”

Something that he had said must have gotten through because he suddenly had an arm full of Lucifer, his wings protectively curving around them.

“I love you too.” the archangel murmured, pressing soft butterfly kisses against Adam's skin.

Adam smiled and pulled Lucifer as close as possible, gently nuzzling his neck. Suddenly there was movement behind him and then Michael appeared behind Lucifer, pressing against his back and sneaking his arms around Lucifer's waist so their lover was held by both of them. Michael's wings came around them too, blanketing Lucifer's in a loving gesture.

“Everything will be fine love. Trust me.” Michael added, his head comfortably nestled in the crook of Lucifer's neck.

“I love you both.” Lucifer mumbled, the tension visibly draining from him.

“We love you too.”

Though he had never though about it before suddenly Adam was sure that becoming a father was going to be the best thing that would ever happen to him – after Lucifer and Michael of course.


End file.
